


Some Pain Runs Deeper Than Others

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Cat and Dog AU, Heat Cycles, M/M, Mature themes that I don't want to spoil, Mpreg, Semi-ABO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack's heat is coming up and he and Gabriel plan on having another litter. Things don't always go to plan though and the end result isn't something that anyone is trained to deal with.





	Some Pain Runs Deeper Than Others

Jack frowned as he listened to the silence. “Gabe,” he called. “Where’s the kids?”

“Reinhardt,” Gabriel called from the couch as he filed something on his datapad. “They’re probably tearing the training room apart.”

Jack let out a soft sigh and shook his head in amusement. The triplets loved their Uncle Rein and his loud voice and great imagination. They loved riding on his shoulders, braiding his massive mane, and listening to the stories about his kids and mates. It didn’t surprise him that his little rat-pack were off playing with the man on a weekend.

“What’re you working on?” Jack asked as he walked over and sat down beside his mate.

“Just getting some reports in their proper place,” Gabriel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “Your heat coming up?”

“Yah,” Jack sighed. “Next couple of days. Was thinking of asking Rein to look after the kids for the week.”

“I think he’d love it,” Gabriel said. “You book the week off?”

“Yup; part of my mandatory heat days,” Jack grinned. “I still can’t believe we managed to brow beat the UN into giving Omegas and Mollies those days off.”

“I’m glad you managed to strong arm it into existence,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him again. “Do you want another litter?”

“Maybe,” Jack folded his ears back shyly. “Does that make me greedy? The triplets aren’t even five yet.”

“It’s not greedy, love,” Gabriel soothed before he peppered Jack’s cheeks with kisses. “We have more than enough resources to bring lots of little babies into the world and love them. If you want another litter, I will be here by your side.”

Jack smiled and snuggled against his mate’s side. He leaned forward to start grooming his beard, chuckling as his mate leaned into the touch. Dogs were so terrible at keeping their fur in tidy order. It was a wonder they weren’t all bundles of tangled fur at any given time. Gabriel’s tail thumped slowly against the couch before he set the datapad down.

Jack giggled as Gabriel guided him down onto the couch. His mate’s mouth kissed trails down his neck, nuzzling into his chest as his fingers rolled gentle circles into his hips. Gabriel carefully hiked his shirt up and kissed over the white fur of his belly, nuzzling the soft, tiny nubs of what was left of his teats. Jack smiled as Gabriel nuzzled his belly, kissing wherever he could find flesh through the fur.

“The couch is not big enough to cuddle,” Jack lamented playfully.

“Told you we should have gotten the bigger one,” Gabriel teased as he rested his cheek against Jack’s soft belly fur.

“We can still fit if we wiggle,” Jack mused as he backed himself onto the arm of the couch. “Because I don’t feel like having sex.”

“Foreplay’s more fun anyways,” Gabriel smiled before he went back to kissing the soft flesh under Jack’s fur. “If you don’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t be touching me if I didn’t,” Jack reminded him. “Cat, remember?”

“I never forget, darling,” Gabriel laughed. “I am so grateful that my mate is confident enough in himself to know what he wants.”

Jack smiled as he reached down to run his fingers through Gabriel’s short hair. It would need another buzzcut soon enough, but the girls loved running their fingers through the strands. Gabriel nosed his belly, smiling up at him before resting his cheek just below his naval and closing his eyes. Jack smiled and settled down, closing his eyes to enjoy the nap.

He woke to a knock on the door and the familiar sound of his girls giggling happily. He lifted his head with a smile as Gabriel got to his feet. His mate stood up and headed for the door just as it opened. Two blurs came streaking across the floor and tackled Gabriel, shrieking in delight as their father easily swung them up into his arms without a problem.

Ezzy and Reina laughed and tugged at Gabriel’s ears, growling playfully at their Papa. Ezzy’s tail was wagging like mad, thumping against Gabriel’s arm as she growled up at him. Reina was squirming, reaching up to run her hands over Gabriel’s head.

Estella walked over to Jack and climbed up onto his chest to cuddle. Jack kissed over her blonde hair as he got to his feet and went to thank Reinhardt for looking after the kids. His friend was beaming in the doorway, watching Gabriel playfully snuff at his babies’ bellies.

“Thanks, Reinhardt,” Jack said. “I appreciate you playing babysitter.”

“It is an honor,” Reinhardt smiled. “And I do love my little nieces.”

Estella giggled as Reinhardt winked at her. Jack shifted her on his hip and scratched at his jaw.

“Could you look after them next week? Sleepover type deal,” he asked.

Reinhardt blinked at him in confusion for a moment before he smiled. “Ah, yes, of course,” he said. “We will have lots of fun, won’t we, Ella?”

“Yes, Uncle Reinhardt,” Estella smiled.

Reinhardt was the only one that called Estella “Ella”, but she loved hearing it said in his loud voice. Estella turned and nosed her face into Jack’s neck, yawning softly. Jack rested a hand against the back of her head and smiled at Reinhardt.

Reinhardt waved and left, letting the door slide closed behind him. Jack turned and headed for the girls’ room, humming softly as he helped lull Estella to sleep. He helped her get changed into her pajamas, kissing her nose to make her giggle. Her floppy ears flapped as she shook her head, giggling for him to stop.

Gabriel walked in with Reina and Ezzy in his arms; Reina was already out cold against his should and drooling onto his hoodie. Ezzy stripped out of her clothing and climbed naked into her bed, wiggling down under the covers. Ezzy hated feeling clothing against her skin when she was sleeping and, so long as she put on her nightgown in the morning, Jack didn’t care.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Jack cooed as he tucked Estella into her bed and kissed her forehead. “Uncle Reinhardt loves you a great deal.”

“I love him too,” Ezzy purred as she pulled her covers up to her chin. “Daddy, are we going with Uncle Reinhardt because you’re going into heat?”

Jack froze and gawked at his daughter before he remembered that they were just learning about sexual education in class. He let out a soft huff of amusement as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Yes,” he said. “We’re going to try to make some little siblings for you.”

“Yay!” Ezzy grinned up at him, blue eyes sparkling out of her dark skin.

Jack smiled and tucked the covers in around her chin. He stood up and walked over to the door, turning the light off behind him as Gabriel stepped out ahead of him. They closed the door and smiled at each other as they heard Estella and Ezzy immediately start whispering to each other about the prospect of more sisters.

* * *

 

Jack winced as Angela took a blood sample. His hormone count was a little wonky and she wanted to make sure that it wasn’t something that had to do with the SEP injections. If it was, she’d have to get special permission to give him any sort of medication. They were always very careful about the meds he took, just in case.

“There, that should be the last of it,” Angela said with a smile. “Heat’s coming up?”

“Yup,” Jack chuckled as she taped a cotton ball into place on his arm. “Going to try for another litter.”

“You know where I am when you’re ready for a blood test,” Angela laughed. “You’re good to go, Strike Commander.”

Jack smiled and got to his feet just in time to see a streak of golden blonde hair heading for him. He swooped down and scooped Estella into his arms, hoisting her up over his head with a chuckle. She squealed happily at him, grinning widely as she wiggled her legs.

“Hi Daddy!” she laughed. “Auntie Ana said you were in here!”

“And here I am,” Jack chuckled as he dropped his daughter onto his hip. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Jesse?”

“Reina already has him pinned; it’s not fun to just sit on him,” Estella shrugged before she nuzzled into his neck. “Dad, why do we look weird?”

“Weird, darling?” he asked as he started heading for the rec room to save Jesse from Reina.

“Yah; Reina and I have tails like you but ears like Papi and Ezzy has ears like you but a tail like Papi,” Estella explained. “Is there something wrong with us?”

“No, sweetie,” Jack soothed. “You’re a mix of Papi and I, that’s all. Lots of little ones are like you.”

“I haven’t seen any,” Estella chirped.

“Well, they aren’t common; most people like to stick to their own,” Jack admitted. “Cats to cats, dogs to dogs, and norms to norms; they’re more comfortable that way.”

“But you love Papi, right?” Estella asked.

“With all of my heart, my darling,” Jack smiled as he walked into the rec room. “Oh dear,” he chuckled as he took in the sight of Reina and Ezzy messily trying to braid Jesse’s hair. “Girls, why are you treating your brother like a doll.”

“He lost; he must suffer our wrath,” Reina said as she lifted her head proudly.

“Yah! He’s terrible at hiding,” Ezzy agreed as she fit a bow into Jesse’s hair. “Isn’t he pretty, Daddy?”

“Beautiful,” Jack smiled as he sat down. “You okay, kiddo?”

“Just fine, boss,” Jesse shot him a grin before putting a pout back on.

Jack settled down with a chuckle, leaning his head against the back of the couch as the girls continued to make Jesse’s hair beautiful.

* * *

 

Gabriel nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck, smirking as Jack moaned softly under him. “Think any of that took?” he teased.

Jack shot him a small glare before he rolled onto his back and flared his toes. “If I have a litter of ten kittens, I’m neutering you on the spot,” he warned.

“Your stomach would never be able to contain them,” Gabriel laughed as he rolled onto his side and gently rested his hands on Jack’s belly. “But imagine the size of your teats.”

“They would be too big and in pain constantly. I would sew your mouth shut so you could never suckle,” Jack snorted softly as he rolled over and nosed under Gabriel’s jaw. “Overly potent Alpha.”

“You’re just as fertile, my love,” Gabriel teased. “Your womb is just the perfect place for my seed to take root.”

Jack let out a soft chuckle and snuggled closer. “Well, if nothing else, I’ve been thoroughly fucked dumb.”

“You can still talk,” Gabriel teased as he bit playfully on Jack’s ear. “Not quite dumb enough.”

“You put that dick anywhere near me and I’ll start crying,” Jack warned as he kissed his mate. “Mmm, I ache all over.”

“Good ache?” Gabriel asked as he reached down to play with Jack’s tail.

“The best,” Jack purred before he slowly rolled to his feet. “Ugh, but I need a shower. I’m filthy.”

“I’ll join you,” Gabriel chuckled as he got to his feet.

They limped into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. As much as they were joking about continuing with their love-making, they were both too exhausted and too sore for another round. Instead, they took care to scrub each other clean, smiling and sharing sweet kisses as they lathered their fur. Jack purred as Gabriel’s fingers travelled down his spine to lather soap into the patch of fur above his tail.

“I wish we got more weeks like this,” Gabriel murmured. “Just you and I enjoying each other’s company.”

“Mmm,” Jack agreed. “But I wouldn’t trade the girls for anything.”

“Same,” Gabriel murmured as Jack started gently massaging his fingers into his scalp. “They are worth the sleepless nights.”

“They are,” Jack smiled as he flicked his ears. “They’re going to be so happy to see us again. Think they’ve made Reinhardt regret taking them yet?”

“Reinhardt? No,” Gabriel laughed. “He loves them too much. He loves kids no matter what.”

“I’m grateful,” Jack smiled. “It’s so hard to find a good babysitter these days.”

Gabriel chuckled softly in his ear before he nosed in under his chin as they stood under the spray of the showerhead.

* * *

 

Jack stared at the blood rushing down the drain. His chest felt tight as he fumbled for the faucet, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He ripped the shower curtain aside and stumbled out, grabbing his clothing off the ground.

He could barely think as he pulled his clothes on and hurried out of his apartment. The girls were at a sleepover with Fareeha and Ana, so he didn’t have to worry about leaving them home alone. Panic was starting to take over him as he rushed towards the medical bay and he wished that Gabriel was with him instead of out on a mission.

He rushed into the medical bay and headed straight for Angela’s office, knocking hard on the door.

“Jack?” Angela blinked as she opened the door to her office. “What…?”

“I think I’m miscarrying,” Jack blurted out.

Angela stared at him for a moment before hurrying him into a side room. He stripped out of his clothing and felt along his still relatively flat stomach. He’d been having cramps all day, but he figured that was from gas considering he’d eaten a lot of legumes; his parents had managed to get fresh peas and beans to him and he’d gone to town on them after freezing a fair number for Gabriel to enjoy when he got home. Now, though, he realized how very wrong he was.

Angela held his hand through the entire affair, coaching him through the pain. He couldn’t look at the mess in the basin beneath him when it was all over, his breath catching each time he tried to inhale. He accepted the specialized undergarments that Angela offered him, but he barely felt the coolness against his enflamed lower body.

“How many?” he whispered.

“Jack, don’t do this to yourself,” Angela said as she covered the basin. “You weren’t even three months.”

“I want them buried,” Jack snapped. “They were mine and I wanted them!”

Angela lifted her hands to placate him. “I didn’t imply that I wasn’t going to let you,” she said carefully. “I understand, Jack. It’s okay. I understand.”

Jack swallowed and looked at his feet. “How many?” he asked again.

“Three,” Angela sighed. “At least, I believe it was three from the looks of it. I can do a quick check to make sure.”

“Please do,” Jack said as he got to his feet.

He covered his chest and Angela rested a hand on his elbow. “It’s going to be okay, Jack,” she said. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Gabriel hugged Jack tightly as he hurried across the landing pad. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he squeezed Jack. “I’m sorry that you had to be alone for this.”

Jack tucked his face into Gabriel’s neck and swallowed. “The funeral’s tomorrow,” he said. “Three little ones.”

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Life doesn’t stop just because I get pregnant,” Jack said as he hugged Gabriel tightly. “I still have to be Strike Commander.”

Gabriel kissed over Jack’s cheek and ears, nuzzling him close. “Not now,” he said gently. “Right now, you’re just Jack Morrison, the grieving molly.”

Jack folded his ears back and closed his eyes. He balled a hand in Gabriel’s hoodie and let himself break down in the safety of his mate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And the angst is pumped into the series. Jack will be fine, but he's going to be mourning for a while.


End file.
